Ah-Dol (Woon-Suk)
Ah-Dol is a Master level Monk and member of the legendary antihero team, Triple Threat. He is also a high level Mage and specializes in combining his powers for melee fighting. His brother is Alpha (Woon-Ha) with whom he holds extreme rivalry, even picking a fight with him during the fight with Ban. He looks down on AIs and is continually mentioned to treat them as inferior to humans. 'PERSONALITY' A rational and calm person, Ah-Dol is able to deal with Lotto and Boromir's wild antics. He is very clever and able to deduce what's going on He also has a deep respect of his team and is willing to help Lotto even if it puts him in danger. He generally is shown with his eyes closed and calm, but if angered for any reason, his eyes open up. Unlike Lotto or Boromir, Ah-Dol is the more diplomatic member of the team and can be seen talking in a friendly manner among the other players, even their former victims. However, when diplomacy doesn't work, Ah-Dol quickly turns to violence. This is what he refers to as "relieving stress." He is also shown to be just as selfish and greedy as his team members regardless if he is calm or not. Because of this, while Ah-Dol can be considered a "nice" guy, he is not a "good" guy. 'SYNOPSIS' HISTORY Myriah's Trauma Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir apparently did something unforgivable, but because it was so long ago, everyone forgot what it was. The only thing that they remember was it was bad enough for Myriah to hold a grudge and for Triple Threat to fear the very sight of her, calling her "Medusa" instead of her name. Blackmailing The Lovely Angels A year before the series begins, Triple Threat were on the hunt for a criminal named Dreymon. While his strength was nothing special, he was very good at keeping hidden. At the time, newbie players Julie and K.C attempted to steal from them, but were caught. Boromir and Lotto taunt and threaten to take them to jail, since stealing is a crime in the game, just like the real world. Ah-Dol, however, recognizes them as the pop idols, The Lovely Angels. The girls admit this, acting cute and hoping an autograph will get the to let them go. Lotto is interested in the fact they are The Lovely Angels and Boromir adds they have no use for an autograph. The group evilly blesses their fortune as the girls hold each other in fear of them. The team opens a stand outside of town to exploit them. Boromir advertises as loudly as he can that players can have the chance to hug for 150 Gold or kiss for 200 Gold or both for 250 Gold. Ah-Dol is apprehensive, but goes along with it as Lotto collects the fees. Overenthusiastic (and even gross) fans line up to kiss and hug them, despite their objections. Sick of it, they tell Lotto they'd rather go to jail after all. Lotto, however, threatens to leak their thieving which would hurt their publicity and maybe even ruin them. Julie cries as she went through a lot of trouble to be a singer. K.C. argues that what Lotto is doing now would also cause bad publicity. Lotto reveals he had everyone who paid sign a contract that required to keep them a secret and even offered to change the kiss to a kiss on the cheek, but K.C. doesn't believe them. He then tells the fans,a bunch of dark-skinned and muscley players, to keep this a secret or they would not receive an after-service, to Julie's objections. The players quickly and happily agree, despite K.C.'s objections. As Gina continues to cry, K.C. decides they'll leave after, not caring if they reveal everything. Lotto is exasperated at their stubborn behavior and Ah-Dol regrets being a part of this thanks to Boromir's debt. Lotto reminds them that they are in the middle of the forest with hormone-driven boys and that if they left, he wouldn't be responsible for whatever happened to them afterwards. Trapped, K.C. was forced to give out 72 kisses and 91 hugs while Gina was forced to give out 80 kisses and 102 hugs before. By then, Gina and Jin-Mi's power was cut off, booting them offline, allowing them to escape. Through this deception, they were able to find Dreymon and easily defeat him as well as make a profit. TEAM TRIPLE THREAT ARC Arriving in Normal Town Ah-Dol and Boromir log in and meet up with Lotto in Normal Town, the capital of Lucafaria. They recount their delay in Easy Town was to help pay off Boromir's debt. As they discuss what they should do next, Lotto freezes and is disconnected from the internet. When Lotto is able to log back in, Ah-Dol sends him a message that they are waiting at the pub, forgetting to tell him which pub it is. As they are waiting, Boromir gripes how they are drinking soda and Ah-Dol reminds them they are still underage, even in the game world. Boromir doesn't see the point since it's just a game. Ah-Dol explains that it's a problem of "taste" in that because there are adult players who can drink it, there would be a problem if kids also were able to taste it and develop a liking to it. As Boromir groans about real-world restrictions in the game-world, Ah-Dol receives a message from Lotto chasting him about not saying which pub they're in, mistaking it for him being lost. Boromir starts making fun of him for being like a lost kid since he's so short and Lotto messages Ah-Dol to relay a threat while Lotto points his sword at Boromir's neck, making him apologize and submit. Lotto reveals he found them quickly because of how predictable they were. After making fun of Boromir for not being able to taste alcohol after all, they agree to go to the Sunken Dungeon. When they arrive, Lotto and his team are initially skeptical since it appears no different than the dungeons at Easy Town, but because it was around their level they decide to head on in. They are interrupted at the entrance by two Swordmaster players, Rowe and Michelle, mistaking them for beginners. They try to pretend to guide the trio around the Sunken Dungeon, but are ignored as they enter. Rowe and Michelle follow trying to insist, but Ah-Dol quickly deduces that they died and lost their loot in the dungeon. With no recovery items and no money, they're hoping to join a party in order to get them back. Ah-Dol allows them to join, so long as they stay out of the way, with Michelle chastising Rowe. Ah-Dol thinks it'll be fine and Boromir complains he's too nice. When they encounter a monster, Rowe kills it as a means to help the Triple Threat team, but was furiously reprimanded by Lotto for taking his experience. Ah-Dol reminds them that's what he meant by not to bother them. As they fight, Michelle notes that they are a Swordmaster (Lotto), Warrior (Boromir), and Mage (Ah-Dol). Rowe adds that it's a common party grouping since they can cover each other's weaknesses, but that they are not anything special. As they reach a split on the tunnels, a Minotaur approaches, the same monster that killed Rowe and Michelle. It manages to land a blow on Ah-Dol and breaks Lotto's sword when he tries to attack. Rowe thinks they are defeated and resigns himself to attack the monster, despite their earlier objections but Boromir stops him. Rowe starts to object but Boromir confidently confirms they are not defeated and casts Cure on an impatient and angry Ah-Dol allowing him to regain his strength and use Striking and continually punches the Minotaur in a blind fury. Michelle explains that Cure is an advanced healing spell and Rowe realizes Ah-Dol is a Monk, both amazed at how strong they are. Lotto then chuckles evilly and begins casting a doubled Fireball. Rowe is shocked that he is a Mage. Boromir notices Lotto is going crazy and tries to get Ah-Dol to stop him, but is angrily rebuffed. Before he can cast the spell, Lotto is once again frozen and disconnected from the net. Ah-Dol, still pummeling the Minotaur in bloodlust, asks Boromir if he said anything, though Boromir dismissively says nothing and for Ah-Dol to get back to what he was doing. After the fight, Ah-Dol, feeling refreshed, offers to help Rowe and Michelle find their stuff, but they turn him down, frightened of them. Black Werewolf Bug Some time later, Gwon-Su and Woon-Suk greet Jang-Gun to find him studying on his terminal. Woon-Suk however presses a button that switches from a dictionary to a Lost Saga game map, the Photon Dungeon, much to Woon-Suk's and Gwon-Su's amusement. Jang-Gun complains about being sleepy. Woon-Suk suggests control his playing or using Sleep Mode since he seems addicted, but Jang-Gun refuses saying he loses feeling that way, making it harder to play. Woon-Suk then asks when he sleeps. Gwon-Su answers to just sleep at school and tells them to wake them up at lunchtime. Jang-Gun states he's not like Gwon-Su and that Lost Saga is starting to get boring, contemplating playing a different game. Woon-Suk also wonder if there's an MMORPG they haven't played yet. Jang-Gun continues saying he changed classes for something different, but reverts to his original class when he gets angry making the whole thing pointless. Woon-Suk then passes along the news he heard about Lost Saga getting an expansion update soon. Jang-Gun asks when it will be released. Woon-Suk explains there's no release date but that the servers have been unstable, which he suspects is things being tested out. He further explains that the servers are going to handles twice as many members, at least 5 different countries to explore, and that Master classes will get their maximum levels increased. Jang-Gun is impressed and remarks that Dexon, Inc. must be making a lot of money. Woon-Suk thinks it's more than that since there's a rumor the company is merging with Mega Entertainment and that they received enough offers from 3rd parties to revamp the gameplay. This news excites Jang-Gun and Woon-Suk shows him the site. Yun-Ji, a classmate and a girl who has a small crush on Jang-Gun, enters the classroom and greets Woon-Suk and Jang-Gun as Jang-Gun quickly switches back to his study site. Yun-Ji looks over his screen and commends him for preparing for today's lesson, though Woon-Suk missed this change. Jang-Gun asks what she wants and Yun-Ji asks Jang-Gun to help her carry the water kettle for her when it gets full, blushing. Jang-Gun politely refuses with the excuse that he's busy and Gwon-Su quickly stands up. Yun-Ji nervously greets him and Gwon-Su returns his greeting, calling her "Cute Yun-Ji." Thinking he's acting like a shounen hero, he offers to carry the kettle for her, dragging an objecting Yun-Ji along the way. Jang-Gun says by, relieved that "the annoying girl" is gone so he can read the news site from earlier. Woon-Suk, disgusted, tells Jang-Gun to control himself, asking if that's the real Jang-Gun he sees on the net. Jang-Gun admits he doesn't know either, since the unique thing about the net is he can show another side of himself. That evening, back on Lost Saga, Lotto pumps up the team to start the day (in-game time) in a lively way. Ah-Dol advises he should act like this all the time, not just online. They decide to go to the Photon Dungeon, like they always do. Lotto, not paying attention, states he should Master his Swordmaster class before the update and runs into someone. He accuses the player, an older looking man, for not paying attention. The player responds the it was Lotto who wasn't paying attention, calling him a kid. This sets Lotto off and he prepares to comically fight him. The player innocently states he called a kid a kid. Ah-Dol, restraining Lotto, agrees there is no problem. Lotto starts to get upset at Ah-Dol, but Ah-Dol apologizes and tells him to bear with it. Two players, Stanker and Coen, overhear Lotto's claim to class mastery and mock him for it. The approach the older player, Capri, and Coen uses him as an example on how it would take him half a year to Master his Warrior class, even though he's Level 82. Stanker adds that only 10 players are Class Masters in Lost Saga and that they need to have 6,000 hours to reach the status, making it very hard to find any player that persistent. Capri asks if they ever met a Class Master, to which they admit they only heard rumors around Normal City. Stanker relays The Fallen Angels, Julie and K.C., who are Master level Thieves. He then tells of Il-Ban, the Dark Priest, known for his violent behavior who lives in the Dragonlands. He then tells of a player named Dark, a silent Master Mage, who holds the record for becoming a Master in the shortest amount of time. He then reveals Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir. He explains they are arrogant players who have been around since the earliest beta stages of the game and are known for being able to completely balance their power. Finally, he reveals Basara, the mysterious Warrior, who lives up to his reputation as the greatest player in Lost Saga. Capri is impressed they have such knowledge, to which they admit they've been around a while despite their levels. Capri recalls he received help from a Level 50 Ilban back when Capri was a newbie. Coen and Stanker are in awe that he met Il-Ban and ask if he mentored Capri. Capri answers he paid back everything he owed. Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir decide to leave since it'll be too much trouble if they are discovered. As they walk off, they come across an injured player who begs them to his friend who is trapped in a dungeon with an endless supply of monsters. Ah-Dol asks the player to calm down and explain himself. The player, distraught, explains they kept coming despite constantly killing them. They couldn't disconnect and even if they died, they would revive in the same spot, implying he barely escaped. Lotto suspects it's an infinite spawn bug and Ah-Dol agrees. Capri arrives also voicing his suspicion the server has become unstable in the middle of upgrading and then asks where the dungeon is. The player objects saying the won't be able to fight them off with a few guys since they were very powerful, not just numerous. Capri rebuffs this saying other than Bosses, there's no monster he can't slay and the size of the mob doesn't matter, asking again. The player relents saying it's in the Photon Dungeon. Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir silently and awkwardly look at each other. In the dungeon, Capri and the player are shown to be fighting the monsters and struggling. Tearfully, the player insists it's only a little further. Capri is surprised, not just by the excessive monster, but by the color and boss-like strength of the monsters. He calls over to Stanker and Coen, who are in a safe location, asking them to help think of a plan. However, Stanker refuses saying they don't stand a chance if even a Level 80+ player is having trouble. They then decide to take Capri's loot after he dies. Capri is enraged at their cowardice, threatening to kill them. Coen mocks Capri for doing something impossible as stopping an infinite spawn bug. Stanker admits there is actually way. He explains that originally monsters were programmed to only spawn if an existing monster disappears and says the infinite bug spawn creates additional monsters after a set amount of time, regardless if one has been killed or not. If they can block the spot where the monsters spawn, they'd be able to block the creation of additional monsters. Overhearing this, Lotto then kicks Stanker off the ledge, getting him killed instantly by the monsters. Capri looks up to find Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir, with Boromir holding up Coen. Lotto then greets Capri by praising him, to his surprise. Lotto then notices they are new monsters and wonders if they are for the upgrade test. Ah-Dol notices they are Black Werewolves, but has no data on them and that they should be careful. Boromir interprets it as saying they don't need to hold back. Lotto is excited since he was wondering if his skills have gotten rusty. Ah-Dol agrees it's a good opportunity to vent their accumulated stress and won't interfere with them this time. They then begin fighting. By the time the system debugger, Myriah, arrives, he and Ah-Dol are lost in their bloodlust as he punches the Black Werewolves with an evil grin. He snaps out of it when Boromir alerts them that "Medusa" has arrived, running away with him and Lotto. Lotto asks why Myriah is even here, though Boromir snaps that he doesn't know and to continue running. Ah-Dol manages to locate an exit in the back of the dungeon, directing them there. Back in Normal Town, the trio stop and catch their breath having got away. Ah-Dol states they can finally rest. Boromir rhetorically asks why they had to run into Myriah there of all times. Lotto doesn't know, lamenting on their bad luck. Ah-Dol wonders why they run away whenever they see her, causing Lotto and Boromir to yell at him for forgetting. Boromir then yells at Lotto why, also forgetting, with Lotto yelling back, also not remembering. They look at each other and awkwardly start to ask Ah-Dol only for him to remind them he asked first. Ah-Dol concludes they all forgot as Lotto and Boromir laugh awkwardly. He then considers asking her why, but Boromir and Lotto adamantly refuse. Ah-Dol argues it feels weird to just run away. Boromir admits that it's true, but that somehow it wouldn't matter even if they knew the truth. Lotto admits something about it bothers him. Ah-Dol dismisses the subject asking what they thought about the monsters instead. Boromir arrogantly states they were like gum compared to him. Lotto wants to agree but admits they took a lot of damage and would have died multiple times if Boromir wasn't healing them and are running low on healing items. Boromir notices his mace's durability stat is almost 0. Lotto adds the experience accumulated was too little for them, even though it is quite a lot normally. Ah-Dol agrees with their opinions. Lotto then dismisses it, happy for the new experience. Ah-Dol agrees stating that when a game gets boringdue to overcrowding, an expansion upgrade is always good for new players. Boromir admits he never really expected an upgrade. Ah-Dol suggests they go get the items they used replaced and Boromir reminds them he needs to get his mace fixed. Lotto knows of a good store and offers to take them there. Ah-Dol and Boromir are stunned seeing the rickety store with Piri adjusting it. Lotto ignores this and urges them to go over with him.She looks over her shoulder and notices Lotto, welcoming him. She tells him to wait a minute as she fixes the sign. Lotto tells her to take her time and there's no rush. Ah-Dol and Boromir quickly understand the situation and deduce that Lotto is into that kind of girl. She asks him if they waited long and if they are looking for anything in particular. Ah-Dol asks if she has any Mandragora Extract. She awkwardly answers her store doesn't stock such high-prices items and starts to suggest they should go to another store. Lotto overhears Piri advising them to go to a larger store for more high-priced items and quickly states to just give them 500 Herbs. She asks if he already used the 500 herbs she sold him yesterday. Lotto makes the excuse of doing a lot of hunting while covering Ah-Dol's mouth, making him not able to breathe. Boromir responds asking how that could last for two days and remarks the Herbs would used up if they restored his Max HP twice, causing Lotto to punch him in the face quickly. As Piri and Lotto complete the transaction, Ah-Dol checks up on Boromir. While Boromir wonders what's so great about the NPC, Ah-Dol explains to readers what an NPC is. Boromir then remembers the tooth he picked up, shoves Lotto aside, and asks Piri to appraise it for him, believing it should be worth more than the teeth dropped by regular werewolves. However, because the item is not registered in the database or in the catalog, Piri doesn't recognize it and can't put a price on it. Boromir is disappointed, thinking it's just a rare item, but Myriah, appearing out of nowhere, explains that it will be worth 500 Gold once the new servers open up. Boromir gratefully thanks her and she returns the politeness, as Lotto and Ah-Dol increase their distance. Boromir quickly realizes it's Medusa, to her ire. Myriah chastises them for trying to leak test items. Boromir then tells her to stop following them, because it's so annoying. Lotto follows up asking her what they did wrong. Myriah is angrily asks if they don't remember. Lotto confirms they don't and asks again what it could have been, infuriating her even more. Myriah doesn't find it funny and is furious they forgot what they did. Boromir nervously confesses they don't remember while Lotto tries to recall, but fails. Myriah tells them it's something she doesn't want to remember, but that she'll tell them. Unfortunately, she also forgot and asks Piri what it was, though Piri doesn't know anything. Lotto and Boromir turn the tables on her saying the victims should remember. Myriah almost does, but still doesn't. The Player-Killing Mage Some time later, Ah-Dol joins Lotto visiting Piri again. Boromir asks Ah-Dol, complaining, why they don't just go hunting instead of watching Lotto flirt with Piri. Ah-Dol bluntly tells him to ask Lotto. Boromir continues to complain that they've been coming there there for at least two days, losing track, and that they were wasting time. Ah-Dol angrily asks what he wants him to do about it. Boromir nervously backs off, realizing Ah-Dol is as mad as he is and notes that Lotto is having too much fun with Piri. As Lotto is talking, he and Boromir notice a handsome mage arriving with his horse. Watching Lotto be ignored as the mage and Piri are talking and doing business, he wonders if the mage may be a rival for Piri's affections. When the mage, annoyed, calls Lotto a "kid," he quickly knocks Lotto unconscious. He then passes Lotto over to Boromir who then relentlessly pummels Lotto, getting a bit of blood on Ah-Dol's robe. Ah-Dol then politely tells the mage to ignore them and go about his business. They then drag Lotto's unconscious body away, ready to go hunting. As they walk, Boromir, jealous, notes Lotto is popular with the girls but still can't figure out why he acts the way he does online. Ah-Dol simply states that he must have wierd tastes. A city guard notices Ah-Dol's bloody robes and politely pulls them aside for a quick inspection. Boromir repeats the question of where they have been hunting lately and Ah-Dol answers it's been some time since they did any hunting. Boromir then adds they were at Piri's shop for a while with Ah-Dol adding they have a witness to that as well. The guard then asks about how Ah-Dol got blood on his robe. Although Ah-Dol knows it's Lotto's fault, he instead asks the guard why they are being questioned. The quard answers that a wanted player killer has shown up from time to time and that Ah-Dol looked similar, showing them the wanted poster. Looking at the vague poster, they recall the mage from before had bloody robes too. Ah-Dol and Boromir agree this could be the guy and hurry back to Piri's shop, deserting Lotto and the guard. They race back to Piri's shop to find the mage is already gone. Ah-Dol asks Piri where he went. They learn that his name is Aradon, as Boromir scans the area, and she asks what business they have with him. Ah-Dol asks if he comes to the shop often, which Piri confirms he does from time to time. He then asks her what Aradon mainly brings. Piri recounts that besides the natural items he gets from hunting, he comes in with player possessions and equipment, confirming Ah-Dol's suspicions. Piri is concerned and asks if there is something they are not telling her. Boromir starts to explain that the mage is a wanted man, but is cut off violently by Ah-Dol. Ah-Dol tries to tell her it's nothing to worry about, but Piri is still concerned. Boromir argues with Ah-Dol, but Ah-Dol explains silently to him that Piri is more interested in the mage than in Lotto, asking what would happen if she found out the truth. Understanding the situation, Boromir tells Piri they heard Aradon seemed like a nice guy and would like to meet him with Ah-Dol asking where he went. Piri says he was looking for a quiet, but good, place to hunt and she told him where. Ah-Dol and Boromir realize they need to hurry. Piri tries to stop them, but they say their farewells and speed off, leaving her feeling confused and worried. As they run to the city exit, Boromir asks Ah-Dol where such a place could be and he answers the closest would be Goblin Forest. As they run, a different guard tries to stop Ah-Dol and Boromir. They approach him and he starts to interrogate them in the same manner as the previous guard. Annoyed, Ah-Dol tosses his coat and announces he is a Monk, not a Mage, requesting to not be confused with the one in the wanted poster. As they run to the forest, Boromir starts to wonder if they forgot something. The guard tries to stop them, but is pinned down by the robe, revealed to be as heavy as lead, hinting at Ah-Dol's strength. Arriving at the forest, they hear a player's scream. They realize Aradon has already started hunting the player, confirming they're in the right area. Boromir remembers he's a mage and uses his Mana Sense to locate which direction the player is in. He locates a strong mana force in one direction, prompting Ah-Dol to head first, before hearing Boromir's warning that the mana force's strength is equal to Lotto's. Ah-Dol arrives at the scene with Aradon standing above the slain player's body and Aradon asking who he is supposed to be. Ah-Dol wonders if he may be too late. Aradon asks what he wants and Ah-Dol responds if he can really ask that with the player's corpse behind him. Aradon simply states he was doing his job and if Ah-Dol had a problem with that. Ah-Dol understands that Aradon is a PK (Player Killer). He muses that all jobs were created as honorable, but that he crossed the line, attacking him. Aradon casts Fire Wall attempting to prevent Ah-Dol from getting closer. Undeterred, Ah-Dol jumped through the fire only to find Aradon missing. Although he suspected he teleported, Aradon hid in the flames and used Lightning Bolt behind Ah-Dol knocking him unconscious. While he was inactive, he was attacked by a vengeful Lotto for abandoning him earlier. Lotto also asked why Ah-Dol did not try to restrain him, like he usually does, when Aradon called him a kid again. He was healed by Boromir during Lotto's round with Aradon. Ah-Dol deduced that he was the player who reached Master class in the shortest time and a PK-hunter, lamenting he would have fought with everything he had if he knew that sooner. Although Aradon taunted them for not killing Boromir, Ah-Dol prevented another fight and understood that they made a misunderstanding and explains that Aradon is a person who hunts criminals. When Boromir asks about the corpse, Ah-Dol guesses he was a wanted man from somewhere. Lotto is unable to keep up with the conversation, however Aradon confirms Ah-Dol's suspicions and also confirms the corpse is the wanted mage with the bloodied robe. Ah-Dol asks why Aradon didn't explain everything from the beginning. Aradon confesses he was curious about the abilities of team Triple Threat. By this time, Lotto realizes that Aradon is also the guy who flirted with Piri, causing Boromir to insult his intelligence. Ah-Dol and Boromir inspect the corpse and discover it is Stanker from Photon Dungeon as Lotto seethes. 'SKILLS AND ABILITIES' MAGIC * ' '''SKILLS * Striking A high level Monk skill. Enhances attack power, causing more damage. SPECIAL EQUIPMENT * Ah-Dol's Gloves Black fingerless gloves with studded metal bars attached to the knuckles. * Ah-Dol's Robe While they are similar to Mage robes, they are much heavier than they look. This does not hamper Ah-Dol's speed and flexibility, though it is extremely cumbersome to anyone else who wears it. RELATIONSHIPS FAMILY Alpha (Woon-Ha) ' '''PARTY MEMBERS Lotto (Jang-Gun) One of Ah-Dol's closest friends and the leader of the group. Lotto is usually restrained by Ah-Dol to keep from going too crazy, usually when Lotto gets called a kid because of his short stature. Lotto is usually the tactician in battle and fights the front lines alongside Lotto. While he is normally patient with Lotto's impulsive antics, even he can get into a bad mood if his patience is tested. Ah-Dol tries to be considerate of Lotto's insecurities even among the group. Boromir (Kwan-Su) One of Ah-Dol's closest friends and the healer of the group. Ah-Dol tends to overlook Boromir's negative traits, such as lecherousness and greed, and trusts Boromir to do his duty as a part of the team. Boromir tends to joke around with Ah-Dol the most, calling him servant because he heals Ah-Dol the most, to Ah-Dol's annoyance. They both share an annoyance with Lotto's impulsive behavior. He tries not to annoy Ah-Dol too much since Boromir is afraid when Ah-Dol gets mad. FRIENDS/ALLIES Rowe The Mighty Unlike Lotto, Ah-Dol is significantly more patient with Rowe, even after outing his deception. He lets him and Michelle join their team provided they stay out of the way. Even after Rowe intervenes, angering Lotto, he still patiently lets them follow the team. Myriah Myriah, nicknamed by Triple Threat as Medusa, is one of the very few people Lotto fears. However, he can't remember the reason he fears her. Piri Ah-Dol is courteous around Piri since she is the object of Lotto's affection. He is also sensitive to her feelings since he was aware of her love for Aradon over Lotto. Dark Aradon Even on opposing sides, Aradon and Ah-Dol treat each other respectfully. Aradon is familiar with Ah-Dol's fighting methods and was able to easily counter them in their first encounter due to Aradorn's experience fighting other players. Julie Despite their animosity, Ah-Dol regrets taking part in exploiting them to find a hidden criminal to help end Boromir's crippling debt. However, he showed her no mercy after being trapped in a pit for some time, losing his patience and mercy. K.C. Despite their animosity, Ah-Dol regrets taking part in exploiting them to find a hidden criminal to help end Boromir's crippling debt. However, he showed her no mercy after being trapped in a pit for some time, losing his patience and mercy. ENEMIES Aradon While Ah-Dol is more respectful to Aradon than his teammates, they still generally do not get along. Aradon sees himself as Triple Threat's better in terms of skill and abilities causing much friction between him and Ah-Dol's friends. 'TRIVIA' *Woon-Suk's name (운석) is translated to "Meteor" *Ah-Dol is apparently the second-least favorite character of the author, Son Hee Joon. GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Team Triple Threat Category:Masterlevel Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters